What if
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: The many 'What If's that go through your mind. Sometimes i regret making this. I think i died.
1. Chapter 1

What If… 

A/N: What if I meet the characters from Kyo?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except myself. It all belongs to Kamijyo-sensei.

-

What if I meet Kyo?

-

The time warp ripped and came tumbling out of it was Onime-no-Kyo. He landed on his ass on the futon next to my bed.

"Wha-?"

My eyes popped open. "Kyo! Where did you come from!"

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" Kyo unsheathed his Tenro. I blinked furiously.

"Moi? I'm Kaeru-sama! You're in my world! May I ask where Yuya is?" I _helped_ him sheath back his Tenro.

"Dogface's not with me… where the hell am I?" Kyo sat down on the futon.

"You're in my room of course… are you hungry or something? Um… let's have tea and some cakes!"

"I want sake…"

"Nope, I don't drink, it's a sin! And if I were to be allowed by religion, I'm still underage… just wait here, read comics!" I left Kyo and made tea at the kitchen downstairs.

-

"Here's tea!" I blinked. "Kyo?" he was on MY bed, reading.

"Wha-? Oh, you… what do you want?" Kyo closed the SDK book I had and sat properly. I placed the tray on my study table.

"What were you doing?" I gave him the teacup. He reluctantly took it. "Hey, it's not poisonous!"

"Can I trust a girl I just met?" he drank the tea and grimaced. "Not like the normal tea…"

"Oh, it's jasmine. And yes, you can trust me, I trust you 'cause I can read you like a book!" I drank mine and sat next to him. "So… what were you reading?"

"That book of yours that had my handsome pictures on it… are you a secret fan or something?" Kyo eyed me but I just smiled.

"Nope, I'm a BIG fan of Hotaru-kun though… I DO like you 'cause you're sweet and cute," I took a sip and sighed. "Do you like Yuya?"

He choked on the tea and coughed seriously. "W-what! Dogface!"

"Oh… so you DO like her… why didn't you just tell her or kiss her or anything to say 'I like you'? You know… fans around the world would want you to show your affections…" I switched on my laptop. "You'll see…"

I showed him some of the fanfics (Guess whose fics made Kyo imagine stuffs bout Yuya? Naughty!) and some pictures by fans. Ol' Kyo was very innocent now…

"Would she actually like it when I do _that_ to her?" Kyo had his smirk on his face now.

"I can even show you what your children would look like… if you have four children… name them Yuka, Yuko, Kyei and Kazeshii! That would do great for me!" I squealed in delight.

"Dogface would not be happy if she knew that the names are from your idea… hmph… if she were here… what room can I use to do 'it' in?"

"My bro's… but hey! Go back to your own world! Only one character at a time! Next is… Yuya!" I kicked Kyo back into the time warp. He cursed while I did so. Oh, how wonderful it would be if he was really serious… but…

"Marry first before doing that!"

-

A/N: Okay! Next is Yuya! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

-

What if I meet Yuya?

-

The time warp opened again and came Yuya landing so not gracefully on her knees. I squealed in delight! My sister-to-be is here!

"Yuya-san!"

She looked at me with a confused look. "Who're you?" she took out her gun and she aimed to blow off my head.

"P-put that d-down… Yuya-san… I'm innocent here…" I put my hands up just to avoid being dead.

"What makes me trust you? Stranger with frog looks and four eyes…" the gun was still pointed to my head.

"I'm a friend of Onime-no-Kyo… please spare me…" I sobbed.

She lowered her flintlock. "Alright… where am I?" she inquired.

"I don't want to answer that repeatedly! You're in my room in my world. Care for something to break the ice?"

…

"Oh… what are you playing?" Yuya sipped the tea I made (green tea). I was playing the SDK Playstation game. "Oh my god… did I just kill Kyoshiro!"

I smirked. "Yup… you can also kill Kyo here…why don't you try?" I handed her the joystick, which she took openly.

…

"Hah! Your Mizuchi's not working on me!" Yuya made a victory pose. "That wasn't tiring at all!"

"You go girl! Let's duel…" I entered VS player mode and…

WHAM!

"Heh… practice makes perfect!" I said proudly. Yuya sulked next to me, sobbing.

…

"Yuya-san… do you like Kyo?" I asked with innocent puppy dog eyes. Yuya blushed beet red. "You DO!"

"No… I do NOT…" she hid her face. "I mean… Kyo loves Sakuya-san…"

"HOGWASH! Kyo likes YOU! I even taped him choking on tea when I asked him the same question… wanna see?" I took out my hidden camera and showed her the video.

…

Yuya was blushing. Rewind

Still blushing. Rewind it again

Blushing. Rewind it for the last time

"See?"

Yuya felt her hot cheeks. "Is it true?"

"Kyo never lies… does he?"

Yuya nodded in agreement. "Yes… he never lies… he's such a bad liar…"

I smiled proudly. "Please be happy… it's time for you to go… well, take care and say hello to the others for me! Next is… Tora!" I shoved her into the time warp. "Bye-bye, Yuya-san"

-

A/N: Sorry it's short. Can't get anything that's too funny out of my head. I'm busy with my other fics. Review and gimme ideas for Tora. Do you guys know where I can download the SDK virtual GBA game?


	3. Chapter 3

-

What if I meet Benitora?

-

While still undressed, the time warp opened and came out a very surprised looking Tora. I turned around and shrieked. "PERVO!"

WHAM!

…

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the head with a… rack…" I sat on my bed, blushing. "You ARE a pervert after all…"

Tora looked at me, holding a towel on his head. "It's okay… weird girl… I'm just sad to see Kyo-han and Yuya-han together…"

I gulped. "Whoops… but really!"

He nodded with difficulty. "I'm so bummed."

I handed out my frog doll named Hotaru. "This is Hotaru-kun, my husband."

Tora squinted his already squinted eyes. "You mean… _the_ Hotaru?"

I nodded. "I used my magic powers to change his look! Cute ain't he?" I hugged Hotaru so tightly. "I really wanna meet the real Hotaru so that I could hug him tight, never letting go… but I guess all the other fangirls or boys will kill me…"

Tora folded his arms. "Do you think I have fans?"

I took a long deep breath. "Of course you have!"

"Do you think I have a chance with Yuya-han?" he asked enthusiastically.

I smiled and then got up form my bed and left him alone.

KLACK!

"Stay inside… forever…"

"AHHHHH!"

…

Tora jumped back into the time warp and saw Yuya and Kyo kissing. "Gosh… what a bad timing…" he said to himself.

Kyo stopped their kiss with an exhausted Yuya. She was so flushed that it made Tora cry. "Oh…what's wrong, Tora?"

"While you're busy kissing Kyo-han… I got beaten up by a crazy-weird-girl-who's-in-love-with-a-doll and I stole her panties…" he wailed.

Yuya slapped him. "You pervert! What if she finds out!" she choked him so tightly that Kyo had to restrain her.

"Oh, she won't…"

"Who said so?"

All three turned around and saw an ultra pissed me. Fists ready to pummel anyone in my path. "Get ready to die…"

-

A/N: Uh-oh, i'm inside! NO!11 How can i update my stories! Good gawd! R&R to save me!


	4. Chapter 4

-

What if I were in SDK?

-

"So… are you stuck here forever?" Yuya asked me. She asked me to wear her spare kimono so that I can avoid questioning eyes.

I smiled and sighed. "Until I meet with my husband… I won't leave… plus, the time warp's closed."

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Is it true that you made Yuya here… KILL me? ME?" He grabbed my collar. "Talk, frog!"

Yuya stopped him from doing anything further. "Kyo… stop."

Kyo released me and I sighed. "Pervo…" and his Muramasa nearly sliced me. "Yeesh!"

"KYO!" a none too familiar voice shouted. I turned to the owner of the voice and squealed.

I ran to the figure, aiming to punch him. "Yukimura-san!" I squealed as I aimed his head.

But it was my head that got hit first… by a red kendama ball…

"Lay your pitiful hands off Yukimura!" Sasuke shouted, readying his own Muramasa. I stopped my bleeding nose and ran behind Yuya.

"Y-Yuya-nee… protect me!" I plead. Kyo's veins popped out like bubbles. "What's the veins for?" I asked him.

"Stop being so scared! You know he won't harm the author of this story!" Kyo shouted at me. My tears welled up. "Stop crying!" he said impatiently.

I wiped away my tears and took out my own weapon… the Hotaru frog-doll and the small katana I kept under my pillow (for protection from ghosts and also thieves). I let my guard down and then turned to Sasuke. "Hey, small boy!" I smirked at his expression.

"No matter how strong you are, you're still 12 and I'm 15! (whisper) Yuya-nee… I just realized that you're only a year older than me now…" I made the small katana (very, very small… not a small blade, it's a very, very, very small katana…) near Sasuke. "Surrender…" I murmured.

The dark-colored katana slashed my hair…

I blinked. I see my hair flying about. I stared at the Muramasa held in front of me…

… And I fainted…

"Miharu!" Yuya shouted.

…

"Okay… what should we do with her?"

"Let's just leave her to die…"

"We'll die too!"

"Hn."

"Ooooh, bitch…"

"Oh, she's stirring!"

I opened my eyes. I see the relieved face of Yuya-nee and the annoyed look on everyone. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please tell me this is all just a dream… but I met you."

Yuya patted my head. "It's true, and I'm sorry Sasuke slashed your hair…"

I groaned. "NO!"

"Shut up, it's just hair… and your hair's not as pretty as dogface's anyways…" Kyo commented.

My eyes shot open in anger. I glared at him. "Hair is important to women! Let alone a girl like me who's hair's not so good but am trying to improve it by using all means to recover it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo bellowed. "Why are you so-"

"Shut up Kyo! She's just 15!" Yuya butted in.

"And you're 16!" he pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not letting you talk to me like that!"

"ARGH SHUT UP! YOU'RE BEING LIKE THE KYO AND YUYA FROM MY OTHER STORIES AND OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES!" I shouted at both of them. They turned to look at me surprised. "What? I'm stressed about school!"

"School? Kendo school?" Tora questioned.

"Yeah right… me? Miss-allergic-to-anything-sporty-except-dancing?" I smirked at their reaction. "Look…school's cool and cruel… I hate school…"

"Aiks?"

"Shush…"

"Fine…" all of them said in unison.

…

"Okay… where's Hotaru?" I asked enthusiastically as Yuya tied up my sash for me. She tugged at my sleeve. "Okay, I'll stop moving about!"

"There!" Yuya slapped my back and I fell face first. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay… it just hurts… and my body's just not balanced."

Yuya helped me get back to my feet. "Thanks…"

"Alright… if you want to meet that weird guy so much, we will. We're going to the Mibu lands anyways…" Tora said as he took out a small paper. "Here, Miharu-chan! It's paper! I heard you talking in your sleep about this so…"

I snatched the paper from him. "Okay… just what I needed! Paper! Just what did I say when I talked…?"

"You said something about… 'paper… Kyo… kissing…Yuya-nee… hot springs…' and then you mumbled something about your friend that wants to eat you so badly…" Tora explained, still squinty eyed. "And you screamed bloody murder…"

"Oh yeah… Neko tried to eat me in my dream… which is true in reality!" I told them happily. "She always says that she wants to eat me!"

"Are you even edible?"

I nodded. "To cannibals… I am, we all are… actually."

"And you're still friends with her?" Yuya asked worriedly. I nodded to that too.

"Yup… quite close actually…" I smiled at them. "And unstable… like me!" I said proudly. Everyone backed away. "What?" I innocently batted my eyelashes. "What…?"

-

A/N: Good gawd! Look at that! It's longer than the others! Since I'm still here (in SDK world), I'm gonna interview Yuki and lil Sasuke before I meet my dear Hotaru and the other Shiseiten! About the katana… that's true… (Sighs). And I'll also do some stupid interview with Nobunaga…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just revised this fic… SDK is not mine…

-

What if I… eh?

-

I looked at the small being in front of me… and I can see veins twitching… fists red… eyes deadly…

"Hiya, lil fella…" I said happily. I barely dodged the katana swung at me. As my body bent backwards…

CRACK!

"GAH! MY BACK!" and I rolled in pain, agonizing pain. My hand reached out as if I were falling into a deep abyss… "No!" and I keep falling and falling and falling deeper into the world of Kyo…

…

"WAKE UP, FROG!"

Something hard hit me in the head… and something was heavy on my weak, frail body…

"YOU TOO, SERVANT NO 2!"

Another one joined the other…

"YOU TOO, YUKIMURA!"

"Kyo… you're burying her… under men… _drunken_ men…"

"So what? Where's my sake?"

I opened my eyes, and felt something sticky… on my head… I reached out my sore hand… and touched it… rubbed it… smelled it… my eyes opened wide…

"GAH! Sake drool!" and the men piled on top of me flied away as I jumped and jumped and jumped and cried. A hand stopped me from continuing.

I turned around to see Yuya and a very pissed Kyo.

"What…?"

DUSH!

I fell on the ground. A touched my abused cheek. "I… why…? Why…? WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME! WANNA DIE YOU FUCKTARD?" I yelled at the demon whose eye will be poked by me…

Poke.

"Damn you…" Kyo poked me.

Poke.

"Haha…" I laughed at his failed attempt.

Poke.

"Argh! That hurts!" he poked me again…

Poke.

"That won't do… hahaha!" I laughed harder.

Poke.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" he tried again.

Poke.

"Heh…" I poked his eyes again.

Poke.

"My eyes are bleeding!" Kyo covered his face and moaned in agony.

"Kyo… I think it won't make a difference since your eyes are bloody red anyway…" Yuya politely said, didn't really expecting a much scarier looking glare. Blood filled Kyo's eyes. And that means… well… if Kyo's normal red eyes are… um… scary like hell… this means that blood-filled-Kyo-demonic-eyes are…

"ARGH! KYO'S A GHOST!" Yuya ran away and tripped over the sleeping Tora and hit a tree. "Ow!" she yelled out before fainting.

"Heh… Kyo… do you not wonder why you fail to hurt my eyes…?" I asked him with a little proud tone.

Kyo looked at me with vengeance clear in his bloody eyes…

"Is it because you're the author…?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I laughed out hysterically. I laughed till I fell down on the ground and I nearly poked myself with the scattered katana while rolling on the ground. I backed away and sighed. 'Nearly got myself…' I said to my alter-ego, Tokii.

'Yeah you did… nearly got me too…' she scolded with a tone Kyo always uses.

'Shut up…' I ordered mentally.

'You shut up…'

'No, YOU!'

'YOU!'

'YOU!'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out. Yukimura and Tora jumped, surprised and are now over the hangover. Everyone looked at me, wide eyed.

"I was preoccupied…" I blushed. I can't possibly tell them that I have someone in my head like Kyoshiro… and I'm the Kyoshiro version of me and Tokii… is the version of Kyo, the Lord of Badass… and she's far more worst than Kyo…

…I think…

She's the Lord of Everything…

And everything means…

"Miharu-san… are you alright?"

I stir from my reverie. "Yuya-nee…" I mumbled out, confused. The now awake Yuya checked my forehead. "I'm okay…"

Yuya looked at me worried. "No, you don't look okay to me…"

"And… you have to answer that question," Kyo demanded.

"What question?"

Tenro slashed me and I was glad Tokii was active at that time. I managed to dodge it.

"The question why I can't hurt you…"

"Oh yeah… well… it's coz… I wear specs…" I pointed to my rimless specs. "You can't see it… can you?"

Kyo's face was pale red. His eyes were a bit less bloody (I bet Yuya-nee wiped them for him) but still very scary.

"Are you BLIND?" I questioned.

The next thing I knew… I was on the ground, a very strong hand gripped my neck and was choking me, HARD.

"Kyo, stop it!" Yuya tried to stop him but failed miserably as Kyo pushed her away. "Ow!" she fell back on her butt.

"Augh… argh… lem-me… lemme go…" I tried to make him release me by adding the only pressure I can exert from my weak body. "I…I can't breathe… ah-ah…H-Hota-ru…" I breathed out.

"Kyo!"

"Kyo-han!"

"Kyo-san!"

"…"

And my world went black.

…

"Miharu-chan! How was the exam?" Kazuki asked me eagerly. I looked down and dark clouds surrounded me…

"You didn't read, did'cha?" she sighed. I nodded. "Well, me too actually…"

"I keep thinking about Kyo… and this is a big exam… I can't believe myself!"

"Well… I didn't read History… I might fail…" Nekome stated.

"Well… we're gonna die…" all three of us said in unison.

"I… I made up my mind…" I said. I took out my books and read them. "I…" I dropped the books. "I…" and my vision went blurry…

"MIHARU-SAN!"

-

A/N: I am myself and I don't own my friends. I know it sucks but I'm sorry. I'm very pissed when I did this. Review if you'd like…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine! - What if I Lost the Data For the Next Chapter…? 

-

"WHAT? YOU KILLED US ACCIDENTALLY?" all the SDK character present shouted in unison. I was crying heavily.

"M-My… I accidentally deleted… I accidentally deleted it… and… I forgot… that I… if I have updated it or not… but I DO remember putting Hotaru-kun in it… I'M SORRY!" I cried and cried and cried. I shouted and banged my head against the laptop's keyboard.

Yuya calmed me down. I kept shouting and shouting and shouting and was crying… "When did this happen anyway?" she asked worriedly.

I looked at her, my tears blurring my view. "Just today… on the faithful day of the 15th of April… when I was busy smiling like a dumb frog in front of the laptop, reading all my reviews… I looked into my folder in my USB and looked through the fics I wrote… that's when I accidentally deleted the file…"

"Oh… poor you…"

I wiped my tears and searched for the owner of the voice… "H-Hotaru-kun?" I flung my arms around him. "You're alive!"

"I was never dead… um… Kyo, who's this?" Hotaru tried to push me away but my tears glued me to him.

"That's… Miharu…" Yuya introduced.

"Miharu? Who's that?" Hotaru asked blankly.

I looked up and smiled. "Hotaru-kun… kyaah! I don't care anymore for the dumb data (A/N: that's a lie! The one I made was funnier than this one!) as long as I can hug you here!" I hugged him tighter.

"Uh… please let me go…"

I then got back to my senses after I felt a dark aura behind me…

"Frog-_chan_… let that man go…" I know this voice!

I turned around to see Sho-kun, my supposed fiancé in my other stories… wearing a not so charming smile… "Miharu… I thought you loved me…"

My face grimaced. "You should've read that story where you are FORCED to marry me and where I don't like you more than just a childhood friend!"

"Which story is that?"

"The only one where's Hotaru's not in it… oh yeah… plus that story in my Battle Un-Royale… I'm dead in there… and you… maybe dead too! I don't remember!" I scratched my head vigorously. "I can't believe it! I don't have an idea for this chapter after that breakdown!"

"Can't you recover that so-called data thing?" Yukimura asked.

I looked at him with a death glare. "I told you it was in a USB…" I said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is a USB?" Kyo yelled, annoyed.

"A USB is a… is a… gawd! How could I forget my Computer Studies at a time like this? I need to get back to reality! I need to!" I looked around for the time warp. "Where the hell is the time warp?"

"It closed…"

"Who? …Nobunaga?" I blurted out, shocked. "How did you get into this fic?"

"You typed me… remember?" Nobunaga himself was confused.

I turned to Kyo who was ready to kill him anytime. "Oh, Kyo… do you want to kill him now?"

Kyo nodded and smirked. "Put a lot of blood in it…"

"Okay!" I nodded and began typing…

…

"ARGH! No! Why do I have to die? Why is it me? WHY?" blood spurts out of him like a fountain… I looked at the blood that kept coming out.

"It looks good…" I took a little of it and licked it from my finger. "Ah… not as sweet as my own blood…"

I glanced at the spectators and I grinned, blood all over my mouth. "Hey…"

… All of them were gone in an instant…

"Eh…?" I blinked my eye cutely. "Why is everyone gone?"

-

A/N: Ah… I can't believe it! ARGH! I'm so pissed! PISSED! And depressed… well, R&R… btw… Nobu's not THAT dead…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Whoa! If I'M Akimine Kamijyo… I'd rather finish the manga first before doing this…

-

What if the Insanity Still Lingers…?

-

I was now in a white room… where all my surroundings are of pure white… the walls, the door… the bed, the bedspread, the chair… table… and my clothes are white too… and it had padlocks… oh… wait… am I… can't I move my hand? Oh… I'm strapped…

"GAH! I'm in ward 5! NO! This is Happy Ville! NO! I'm not crazy! Let me out!" I shrieked.

-

"GAH!"

"SHUT UP!" and POW! Something hit me on the head…

"OW! THAT **HURTS**!" I shouted at the offender. I opened my eyes and saw Kyo and Yuya, sitting close together. Kyo was holding small pebbles and Yuya was holding a bottle of sake.

I now know _who_ threw that _thing_ on _me_…

"What's the big idea with the throwing thing!"

Kyo got up from his sitting position and marched towards me. I backed away when he neared his face to mine. I frowned because of the proximity…

"Man… Kyo… your breath stinks of sake…" I complained as I try to fan the smell away…

A vein popped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he threatened but I was faster…

No…

_Tokii_ was faster…

She- I mean… _I_ thwarted Kyo's plan of decapitating my head and threw him a few meters away from me. Kyo landed hard on his head. Yuya gasped and she dropped the jug on the tatami floor with a loud CRASH!

"KYO!" Yuya ran to him and helped him get back on his knees. "Are you alright?" she turned to me with a glare. "Miharu! Why did you do that?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't me, honest! It was T- Tiramisu!"

_T-Tiramisu?_ _GAWRSH!_

'Is that the ONLY thing you can think of? Cake?'

'Shut up!'

'Well, if I didn't do that… your head- I mean OUR head will be right next to your body right now…'

'Shut up, Tokii…'

'Miharu… you will die without my help with all your silly antics… I don't wanna die, you know?'

'You're just my shadow…'

'Well, shadow or not shadow… I LIVE in you, so… think before you act!'

"Urgh…"

Yuya slapped me on the face. I was so startled that Tokii took the chance to take control of my body and slapped her back. She backed away instantly.

Tokii smirked. I can see from my mind's eye that Yuya saw the difference in me. "You are not… Miharu! Who are you?"

Tokii chuckled. "Ah, I am Tokii. Miharu's asleep right now…"

'I AM NOT!'

"Alright, she's not, but she's not active either… so it's fair."

Kyo walked to Yuya's side and helped her back away from Tokii. Kyo took out his Tenro and placed it near Tokii's neck. He added little pressure to it and her neck bled. Kyo smirked at his achievement of being able to hurt Miharu with actual blood.

Tokii grinned evilly and patted Kyo's cheek. She slowly caressed him and bared her own set of fangs. In a blink of an eye, she punched Kyo with such ease.

Kyo fell back but Yuya held him close. "Kyo… are you alright?'

Kyo spat out some of his blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "This… is not a battle I'll lose to… bring it on, BITCH!"

-

A/N: I KNOW! Muhahah! I'm still dazed after the data lost… expect a lot of crazy chappies in the future… (sigh) how I wish I can retrieve it back… R&R! Oh yeah... i posted the REAL chapter one for Unwanted Life so... please check it out!


	8. Announcement

-

What If I'm so Depressed about SDK Ending…?

-

I'm sorry peeps… but… I won't update for a while since… I'm too depressed to type plus… crying and screaming… and my right hand is injured… and so on… I'm sorry…

I won't update for a while and if Kamijyo-sensei is reading this...

If you end SDK… you'll be killing me too… I'm not joking… I'm breaking down now… you're ripping my heart… I'm not being… I'm not acting BUT… bit by bit… I'm losing it…

-

A/N: it's gonna be for a while… 'til I get the REAL ending… sorry people…


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

What If Kyo Lost?

-

Tokii came dashing towards Kyo, fists ready to pummel. She blew a punch on Kyo shoulders. "Shit…" she cursed as Kyo fell backwards. "That hurts…" she kissed her fists.

"KYO!" Yuya cried. She tried to help him but his hand shot up to stop her. "What?"

"This is a battle… between me… and this… _lunatic_."

"What? Moi? A lunatic? I think not… c'mon, bring it on, Onime no Kyo!" she took out a big feather fan. "Let us see if you can avoid my death dance… _Kaze no Mai_!" she called out a gust of wind that came straight towards Kyo.

Kyo deflected the attack; with such difficulty that Tenro was blown away from his hand. "Argh…"

"Now who's the lunatic? Care to dance another one? I promise this will hurt even _more_…" Tokii smirked and called out a tornado. "Please dance for me…"

Kyo jumped back to evade the incoming tornado. He got cut at his shoulders before he could even get to safety. His hair got a little cut too, along with his kimono. Yuya watched in horror as he got cut just like what his Mizuchi can do to other people.

"KYO!" she yelled out.

Yuya ran to stop Tokii. She pulled her sleeve. "Stop this! This is not worth it! You are cheating!"

Tokii glanced at her, eyes dangerous. "How can I cheat?"

"This is Miharu's writing and she is you! She won't like losing!" Yuya took out her three-barreled gun. "Stop this!"

Tokii lowered her feather fan and smirked. "I think yeah, Miharu will do that. Plus, I think it's unfair for me to be strong. I mean, I'm as weak as her if you think about it logically. Just like Kyo, weak in Kyoshiro's body because it's not his own…"

She smiled at Yuya and laughed. "I'm sorry I got carried away… it's just that Miharu wrote this when she was pissed that she can't connect plus… she's hyper after seeing Hikki on the television… I can't blame her though; it's hard for her to catch her on the tv… I'm a big fan of Gackt and Hyde though…"

Yuya was confused… "Who the hell…?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know…"

"Stop kidding around… we're not over…" a Mizuchi landed on Tokii's side and threw her away. She landed on a pile of rubble not so gently…

…and a bunch of stones and rocks fell on her head…

"Kyo! Stop this!" Yuya tried to stop him but Kyo was resolved to not back down on this fatal fight that if known to the world that Onime no Kyo lost to a crazy girl…

…he wouldn't want to live…

"I can't back down! This is a fight that will earn me more confidence in defeating that bastard!" Kyo advanced forward to attack Tokii who was still under the pile of rocks.

"I…"

Kyo stopped after hearing her voice.

"I…"

Yuya gasped as Tokii emerged from the debris, bloody and… _bad_…

"I just can't… **_STAND_**… stupid males… who think that by defeating a female… will earn them enough confidence to defeat another stupid male…"

"_TOKII NO MAI!_" she growled as she took out a pair of giant feather fans and called out the biggest tornado anyone alive have ever seen. From the tornado, a baby tornado was born… an exact replica of Tokii and yeah, she looks ready to kill…

The Tokii Tornado walked forward, her fingers aiming Kyo. She clicked. The mama tornado came bustling to attack Kyo.

Kyo who was not so far from the mama, ran as fast as he could for cover. "I can't believe I'm running away from a tornado!" he muttered.

"Kyo!" Yuya shouted.

Kyo glanced at her and saw that she was upside down, holding her hem upwards. Her leg was held by the mama with an invisible hand. Tokii Tornado was smirking, so was the real one too.

"Let me down, Tokii!" she shouted.

"Not until Onime no Kyo here says he loses… c'mon, I know you don't want her to be hurt… or _dead_… my tornado can kill her off… just like that…" she pointed to a nearby tree and clicked her fingers. The tree was gone in an instant.

"You see? You can't even see the shreds anymore… do you think you want that to happen to her?" Tokii held out her hand so that Kyo could see her click in the future… _clearly_.

'Stop doing this, Tokii!'

"You shut up; he started it… this time…"

'Stop it! You can't kill Yuya-nee! I won't allow it!'

"Not until he says… he loses…"

'You can't make the main character do that! His ego will…'

"Alright… let's see…" Tokii smirked at Kyo and saw that he was sending mental messages to Yuya.

Yuya was trying to hold the blood in her brain and she was crying. She shook her head violently as Kyo lowered his weapon on the ground. "Kyo…"

"Alright, I give up. I lose."

Tokii chuckled. She clicked her fingers and the tornados disappeared… along with Yuya's kimono… "Oopsie! I forgot!"

Yuya gasped as she began to fall while trying to keep her modesty. Kyo dashed to save her just in time. Yuya blushed as he gripped her naked body tightly.

"…I'm sorry, Kyo…" she apologized.

"Not your fault…"

"Alrighty then! I got what I wanted and now it's time for me to sleep! Ja-mata!" and she fell on the ground after she stretched her body.

The inn they were staying in was no full of voices (A/N: I actually forgot to tell you guys that they were staying at an inn… sorry!) and it was very surprising that they were all asleep even though it was very noisy. It was definitely evil at work… (A/N: hints… me!).

"Shit… they can't see you like this…" Kyo scanned his surroundings for any signs of clothing. "Ah…" and his eyes fell on the immobile body on the ground.

"Kyo… not hers!" Yuya shook her head in disagreement.

"Not all of it, just the outer one." Kyo lifted her up to walk towards the body. MY body…

"Kyo… put me down!" Yuya wriggled to get away and stop this madness. "You can't do that! NO!"

"This is payback for making me lose… it's better than killing her. Believe me."

-

A/N: the reason why this came out a bit late… is that I found it serious rather than funny, which is weird. But, when I tried to revise it… I can't seem to add any funny parts to it. So I just left it like that. I know… it's not the usual What IF that you all liked… it's just that… fucking exams made me feel a bit discontented plus… my predictions are true… anyone who wants their lives to be half-ly predicted (don't count on it so much though…)? Anyways… R&R to make me happy since I failed (the only one ones I know now…) two subjects. I think, Unwanted Life is next in line.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, here you go, the new chapter! I don't know what chapter… but, just read! Oh yeah, One Night Magic belongs to Utada Hikaru, Heart of Sword belongs to T.M Revolution and… that… rhyme belongs to…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

What If I Hold A Singing Competition?

-

"?OYK OD UOY DID KCUF EHT TAHW" I screamed my lungs out as I stomped passed the other customers. It was embarrassing, seriously, **one**; Kyo deserted me outside while tending to Yuya-nee, **two**, he STOLE my outer kimono and **three**, everyone was staring…

"…what is it?" an annoying voice said.

I turned to look at my object of stress; I narrowed my eyes at this… demon. My 'Sunako' (1) blood boiling to get back at him. My now short hair (A/N: In reality too! I've just cut it!) standing on its end, my fiery froggy aura surrounding, ready to jump at him any time…

I jumped at him (A/N: literally) and started to scratch his face, or just pinch it… which hurts more? Which?

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I yelled at him, showering my saliva at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Wiping his face, he spat back, "You and your… 'Pitiful-wind-demoness-TOKII' made this happen…"

I wiped his saliva from my face and spat back, "She came on her own…"

"Kill her off…"

I shook my head, "So that you can kill me?"

"…maybe."

Before any blood can be shed, Yuya-nee and Tora came to stop us. "Stop it, both of you! Kyo, stop being so childish! Miharu, are you not afraid?"

"What care I? Oh proper stuff! Afraid am I not of Kyo!" I told her.

"…what the hell?"

"Oh, shut! Need I not tell you! Hecate will talk to you all, I dismiss…" My 'Sunako' blood said. Every vein in my body was spurred with lust to kill…

-

"Weird is she… Think you not, Kyo? Wrong is in court, evil is at work. Miharu is possessed…" Yuya decided. Everyone just nodded.

"Yuya, stop talking like that."

Yuya nodded in embarrassment. "It's just that… it's so… addictive…"

"HOW NOW!" I burst as I slide the shoji door open. "Held today will be a singing competition! Come you must! Or DEATH awaits… muhahahaha…" and I left.

Wide eyed, everybody held each other's body, tightly. "T-That's… n-no-not… M-M-Miharu… t-that's… a GHOST!"

-

Wearing my Elegant Gothic Lolita dress (A/N: Don't ask me, lol) and these platform boots of the olden times… (A/N: well, what else? A geta, duh…) and styled my hair with chopsticks I got from… _random_ people…

Everyone was shaking, excluding badass demon, Kyo. I looked at him with mortification. The wireless mic (A/N: got from the sky) I was holding was now boiling because of my grip. I slowly walked towards him and flashed him the mic.

"Sing."

Kyo just stared at me, snatching the mic as he did so. He shook his head before saying, "Heart of Sword, period."

"Ho-kay…" I snapped my hands and the music started playing.

Kyo took a deep breath; he narrowed his eyes before…

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya no mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo_

_Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake-_

"BO-RING… NEXT!"

"FUCK OFF, BRAT! This is a competition. I have the right to-" I cut him off.

"Yuya-nee, you next!" I yanked the mic from his hand and gave it to her. "Oh, and one more thing… the loser… will _die_."

Everyone shivered and again, excluding badass. I turned to sit as a spectator. "Do hurry, I don't like waiting."

Yuya only looked at me with a serious look. "You're not serious, are you?"

I only smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"(ioi) yes, ma'am!" and she started singing her own song.

"Fine, alright, now… it's…" I turned to Yukimura, "Your turn, darling…"

Yukimura looked at me with fright. "Y-yes, dear…?"

"WHO ASKED YOU TO CALL MOI _DEAR_? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I bellowed. "YOU'RE SO DISQUALIFIED."

"It's a lost cause if you do that…" Yuki whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and sighed deeply.

"A lost cause indeed…" he muttered.

I turned my attention to a sleeping tiger. "…Tora… you… sing…"

"I don't want-"

A katana was already ready to taste his blood. "NOW…" I rolled out.

"A-alright…" he took the mic and sang… "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream… merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream… (2)"

"Alright! Now… it's MY turn!" I laughed cynically before snatching the mic from Tora. I took a deep breath and… "ONE NIGHT MAGIC!"

_Donna ko ga all your time_

_to all your days_

_Hitorijime shiteru no?_

_Tama ni wa chigau mono wo_

_Donna uta kanojo ni_

_Kuruma no naka de kikasu no?_

_Agetai, kimi no shira nai CD ichimai_

_Wow wow wow_

_Docchi tsukazu no_

_Omowaseburi na hito_

_Konya DOU? WAN NAITO MAJIKKU_

_Oh we dance so slow_

_Kantan na geijutsu_

_Tomodachi no koibito to odotteru_

_Ore-tachi no ichiyaduke no majutsu_

_Motto motto motto_

_Motto motto aetara_

_Kaitei ni juutan wo shiite shaberu_

_Jinsei mijikai_

_Iro toridori no seibutsu no mai_

_Wow wow wow_

_Daiji ni shina yo_

_Itsumo soba ni iru hito_

_Mogitate no amai amai kajitsu_

_Hold me now or go_

_Ichido kiri no CHANSU_

_Tomodachi ijou magire mo nai jijitsu_

_Konna ni mo ii kanji ni natteru_

_Kie kakaru ongaku_

_Midarete wa sorou_

_Kotoba ni takusenu_

_Omoi ga afureru_

_Yurameite hikaru_

_Maru shikaku sankaku_

_Tochuu de seiki wo tatsu_

_FINAARU wa mizu_

_Konya DOU? WAN NAITO MAJIKKU_

_Oh we dance so slow_

_Kantan na geijutsu_

_Hakuchou to fushigi shakou DANSU_

_Ore-tachi no ichiyaduke no majutsu_

_Motto motto motto_

_Motto motto aetara..._

Everyone was in awe, not that I say it was that good… maybe because it was a fast song… or… it's too beautiful… "Thank you…"

…And it all ended just like that… but I forgot what I did the next day… this is what I can recall after Yuya-nee reminded me…

-

…_Who won, I wonder?_

-

Sunako of Wallflower or My Fair Lady or Perfect Girl Evolution. My role-model!

I forgot the song… is it like that?

A/N: Oh… that was dumb. Yes, dumb. Ahaha… this might be one of the shortest chapters… just to fill your time, waiting for Curse, which will be delayed, I'm very sorry, starting next week, I will have NO time to use the computer OR the internet. Sorry, dear readers! Hm… well, let's play a game, please point out where are the lines that belong to Macbeth the play. It was fun, very fun… oh and I guess it's… oh, there's also a character from Macbeth. Do find them, ne? Ahahaha… this was very dumb… why are reviews going lower and lower? I'm so sad… oh yeah, there's a sequel to this event! Okay, R&R! I need full support! Bye! (jumps away and hits a tree)

And oh yeah, I don't wear EGL… and no more platforms for me… but I DO think they're so cool to wear… but not in where I'm living.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! Tomorrow's my birthday, so, although it's not as much updates as last year and also that they are quite short, please enjoy! And also, this is the last chapter for this –I just realized- crack fic. I wrote this when I thought of dying, so yeah, it's all about dying. Not really though.

Dedications: Happy Advance Birthday me!!! (Do expect a lot of this)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it but I wonder if I can get the rights for a day during my birthday?

-

What if I'm Dead?

-

Everyone stared at Kyo who was clearly smirking rather widely. He glanced at the worried Yuya who was by his side. He raised his brows. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's appropriate…" she whispered, her hands shakily fidgeting with her kimono. She looked down at her hands.

"…This is wrong."

"But it is decided."

-

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!" I thought out loud as I stomped around the inn to find the other people. I stopped and turned to look at the floor when something that caught my eye flashed there.

My eyes went wide as I hopped to the thing.

Hop, hop and hop.

"A cute frog doll! I wonder who left it here?" I looked around to see if anyone saw me. Seeing that the coast is clear, I grabbed the said cute thing and hugged it.

"Aww…soooo cute!!!" I screamed as I hugged it tighter.

Suddenly, everything went a wee bit dark…

I turned around to see only a flash of red before everything went completely black.

Am I dead?

-

"Sakuya-sama, I came here to ask of a favor that in my defense wasn't made by me but by a certain red-eyed demon…" Yukimura started as he took a seat in front of Sakuya who was drinking tea.

"…Ah, I'll lend an ear. Do continue…Yukimura-san…" she said softly as she took a sip of the tea. "Would you like some?"

Yukimura politely declined. He gave her a grim look. "Sakuya-sama, I…well, Kyo-san, he…"

"Yes?"

"He wishes for you to open another demon portal -even though I don't remember when you did so- to banish the author of this story into oblivion."

Sakuya let out a rather loud gasp.

"I just appeared and you want me to end her life thus ending the story?!" Sakuya voiced out, a little bit selfish then she intended.

Yukimura only sighed and gave her a firm nod.

"…oh, chicken shit."

"Sakuya-sama!"

-

"…I can't believe we're actually doing this…"

"Believe it, we're doing it."

"…but Kyo, I've grown attached to her."

"She's not our child."

"You got a point there…"

"…when she wakes, we shall start it."

-

I opened my eyes and it was rather painful. The light was blinding even thought there's actually no light…I was now panicking when I found out that I can't move, can't at all!!! I squirmed. I was bound tightly to the gawddamn cold floor.

I sneezed.

I held my breath.

I heard light footsteps.

"…so, you're awake."

I turned my head to the side, staring into those painfully red eyes. "Since when did I not have control over this chapter? What have you done to me, Kyo?" I spat at him.

He only shook his head as he continued to stare at me. He raised Tenro a head higher than himself and pointed it to me. "…I need to dispose of you once and for all."

"Oh, do so, please. You'll die too."

"…I don't really care, really."

He then laughed an evil laugh. Okay, so Kyo is evil now? Sheesh…what the hell is going on with my writing? Am I nearing an end?

…wait, I thought Kyo was always evil.

I just mentally shrugged.

Evil or not evil, I'm gonna die today, that's for sure.

"Get it over and done with, I'm really bored and by the way, while you're at it, kill my brother for me too, will ya? Thanks."

Kyo only stared at me, disbelieved.

"You wanna die frog?"

I only stared at him, trying to send him mental messages. Shit, if we CAN send mental messages to one another, IM-ing is not needed!

"I heard you."

Woot! I can send mental messages?!!! Yay! But…sadly, I may not live to tell the tale. Phooey.

"Get it done with."

"Not yet, not until the demon portal is open."

"You mean the time warp?"

"Do not correct me."

"…whatever, mana saja, suka hati ku…" I rolled my eyes.

"…what the hell?"

"I'm gonna repeat what I just said."

"…shut the hell up."

"Oh yeah, before I die, lemme torment you with my Bruneian Malay: Kau ani ah, macam urang gila, buat urang gila, sangat-sangatlah gila. Padantah kau ani banyak musuh…aku inda banci kau eh, just sasak. Eh, jap, since when aku banci kau? Ah, antam tia eh, bunuh tia aku, inda ku kisah lagi dunia ani…"

Weirdly, Kyo managed to understand me so he'll do the translation…actually, an answer to it, so you'll get the gist of what I just said.

"I am not crazy woman, and I do not make others crazy, I am not overtly crazy. I have enemies not because I am crazy but because I'm strong. I don't care if you hate me or are just frustrated by me and no, I don't know when you started to hate me. I won't kill you when you have no regrets, it's boring like that."

"Just kill me, please."

"…ah, the demon portal is open."

I just stared at him and closed my eyes.

-

A/N: It's an open ending, just figure out what the ending will be by yourselves. If you hate me, put I'm dead and if you don't, vice versa. You know what's a good birthday present? Reviews and also scans of doujinshi!!!! KyoYuya doujinshi, that is!!


End file.
